villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightmare Steve
Nightmare Steve is one of the main antagonists in the YouTuber FavreMySabre's Steve Saga and the main antagonist of it's prequel series Steve Saga Origins. He is Rainbow Steve's primary archenemy who hungers for power and immortality by absorbing Steves for his own personal gain before turning into a hero. History Origins Nightmare Steve was part of the Yellow Steve race, being a normal one who lived among the other Steves. Yellow Steve was approached by Elemental Steve and was put under his control, turning him into a power-hungry maniac. He managed to fully absorb a Red Steve and began to transform himself by obtaining blood red eyes, and becoming the nightmarish tyrant over the Steves after seeing what he could do. Nightmare Steve became a feared monster in the land of the Steves, until one decided to stand up against him, and that was Rainbow Steve. When hunting down a Green Steve he came into contact with Rainbow Steve when the latter started to yell at the creature, Nightmare Steve taunted him before launching a fireball at him, however Rainbow Steve was un-fazed by the attack, much to Nightmare Steve's disbelief. He then started to fire at the house until he broke in, allowing Green and Rainbow Steve to escape until he finds them again, this time losing them in the forest. Nightmare Steve eventually locates them again and fights off against Green Steve, leaving him powerless and teleporting himself and Green Steve away from Rainbow and Red Steve. The trio of Rainbow, Red, and Blue Steve manage to find Green Steve being held hostage, with Red Steve rushing and attacking Nightmare Steve, with Blue Steve assisting him and allowing Rainbow Steve to free Green Steve. Red and Blue Steve eventually lose Nightmare Steve and reunite with Rainbow and Green Steve. Nightmare Steve then attacks Rainbow and Blue Steve at a Steve Temple, destroying it and kidnapping Blue Steve, causing Rainbow Steve to seek help from an Elder Blue Steve, who starts panicking and is either possessed by Nightmare Steve or a clone of him attacked. He now appears with black marks (although they are gone when he finds the two again), but is eventually driven away, he then attacks Rainbow and Elder Blue Steve and drives them away again. Nightmare Steve attacks the two again when they free Blue Steve, however they manage to outrun him and escape. The three meet again when Nightmare Steve reveals himself to the trio upon a throne of netherrack, Rainbow Steve then challenges him for a fight before he starts attacking them with fireballs and doing serious damage to both Blue Steves. Elder Blue Steve is too tired to fight and is killed by Nightmare Steve with a fireball, who then chases the two down. Nightmare Steve once again finds Blue and Rainbow Steve and chases them down with lightning and fireballs. The two friends then separate and run from Nightmare Steve, who decides to primarily focus on Rainbow Steve, who he catches up with and imprisons back in the Steve Laboratory. He then tells Rainbow Steve about his future plans for him before leaving, and allowing Blue Steve to swoop in and free Rainbow Steve. Nightmare Steve starts flying around the lab, and then starts chucking fireballs at Rainbow and Blue Steve until they manage to run free. Rainbow and Blue Steve then come across Nightmare Steve at a brand new machine, supposedly meant to power him up. The two then sabotage the machine, but unfortunately Nightmare Steve still manages to activate it, creating Dark Steve, who then chases the duo off. Nightmare Steve then returns and finds the two hanging out with a bunch of Yellow Steves near their kingdom, now infused with shadow stone. He is unable to penetrate the fortress and teleports off, having to throw fireballs at the town from a distance. Rainbow Steve uses the blue artifact to create an ice bridge across and they start running away from Nightmare Steve, they eventually trick him by luring him into a cave, however Blue Steve is badly injured and Rainbow Steve angrily uses the red artifact to launch a large fireball at Nightmare Steve, which sends him away. Nightmare Steve later returns, but this time to Professor Red's laboratory to locate an end crystal. Rainbow and Blue Steve try to defend the lab but Nightmare Steve prevails and successfully absorbs the end crystal, making black marks appear on his body and boosting his power enormously. Rainbow and Blue Steve discover Nightmare Steve again, talking with Dark Steve and preparing to kill him for his failures, but decides to give him another chance after the latter begs for his life. Nightmare Steve orders Dark Steve to disguise as a Elder Blue Steve and lure Steves to him so he can kill them. Dark Steve follows his orders and transforms into an Elder Blue Steve, but is interrupted by Rainbow Steve. Nightmare Steve chases him and Blue Steve and corners them in a cave, where he prepares to hit Rainbow Steve with a powerful attack, but Blue Steve jumps in the way and takes the blow, critically injuring him. Nightmare Steve then flees, never to be seen again until generations later. The Steve Saga Nightmare Steve was able to locate FavreMySabre and stalk him until revealing himself after Sabre found out about his existence, he proceeded to hunt him down and attempted to kill him multiple times, even bringing Shadow Steve back to life and temporarily cloning himself. Sabre tried to contact Rainbow Steve about Nightmare Steve, but was confused as to what he was trying to say because of his inability to verbally speak to Sabre at the time. After finding Light Steve being preserved by Rainbow Steve underneath a pond, Nightmare Steve attacked and teleported them to the Nightmare Dimension, leaving him to wreak havoc. After escaping the Nightmare Dimension and coming back to the real world they build the Rainbow Town and destroy Shadow Steve for good, however, Nightmare Steve returns and is ready to kill them all (including Lucas, who helped them escape the Nightmare Dimension), as he cracks Rainbow Steve and makes his reality the complete opposite of the regular world's, he once again tries to attack them, but is weakened and injured by the Rainbow Tree, causing him to retreat. Ending Light Steve and Death After retreating for the last time and having his palace discovered, Nightmare Steve hatched his ultimate plan, he traveled back to the Rainbow Town just as Sabre and Lucas had put Rainbow Steve in a glass case, before they could do anything Nightmare Steve attacked and drove them away, and freezing Rainbow Steve, he then broke the glass and planned to absorb him to become unstoppable until Light Steve jumped in the way, allowing Nightmare Steve to absorb him instead, and weakening him, causing him to once again retreat. The trio once again arrive at Nightmare Steve's palace, after finding Nightmare Steve with a sword in hand and ready to fight, he quickly manages to imprison Rainbow Steve and Lucas, leaving Sabre as the only one to fight him. While it seems like Nightmare Steve could have the upper hand, Light Steve is still battling inside of his body, and Nightmare Steve is unable to control his soul, rendering him completely powerless, he tosses his sword on the floor, unable to cope with Light Steve trying to stop him and allowing Sabre to hit him off the edge of platform they were on and causing Nightmare Steve to fall to his death, ending his his murderous rampage, seemingly forever. Legacy and Revival Despite being dead, Nightmare Steve left a legacy behind him, what started with the soul of a Red Steve turned him into a demonic entity craving power and homicide, two of his creations left a lasting impact on the trio, which even lead them to try and revive him so that he could join them and stop Infinity Steve, but they failed and eventually killed Infinity Steve. However, while adventuring the Steve catacombs, the trio came across what seemed to be the ghost of Nightmare Steve, however, he vanished, and never appeared again. Eventually Rainbow Steve and Sabre found his grave, as well as a lever that revealed a secret room behind it that lead to a room with lava, and blocks seemingly placed like a portal with signs that read "Once he rose. Then he fell. And that is when he moved on", signalling that Nightmare Steve had moved on to the afterlife. Which was certainly not the case after Sabre and Rainbow Steve once again entered the Nightmare Dimension and found Nightmare Steve living in his house. The two escaped, but Nightmare Steve followed, eventually leading him to completely decimate the Rainbow Town, leaving nothing behind, and teleporting Rainbow Steve and Sabre to another location, where he will presumably calculate his ultimate revenge and genocide of the Steves. Nightmare Steve once again shows up by launching fireballs and trying to strike Sabre and Rainbow Steve at their new house with lightning attacks, he chases them throughout the biome by destroying their home and removing chunks of a mountain within an instant. He removes larger chunks of the mountains while once again chasing the two, and forcing them to hide out in a cave. Nightmare Steve attacks Sabre again and utterly demolishes the house, he teleports in front of Sabre and tries to proceed with the finishing blow until Elemental Steve intervenes and stops time, "freezing" Nightmare Steve in place, and eventually teleports them both away back into the In-between. "Training" After coming across Elemental Steve in a new location, Sabre and Rainbow Steve witness him presumably sending Faceless and Plague Steve out of the timeline, he arranges Sabre and Rainbow Steve to train with Nightmare Steve in order to defeat a greater evil. After giving Rainbow Steve and Sabre diamond armor and wooden swords, Elemental Steve "unfreezes" Nightmare Steve and lets him run wild, as he flies in the air and starts rapidly shooting fireballs at the two, as well as having them thrown back at him. He barely takes any damage during the fight, and the two decided to leave. Elemental Steve goes missing, and Sabre and Rainbow Steve find Nightmare Steve pretending to be frozen until he moves and starts attacking rapidly with fireballs, and taking chunks from the ground. He eventually teleports away and Elemental Steve arrives before he freezes, hinting at a new enemy coming soon. Nightmare Steve is then teleported back in time and attacks both Sabre and a past rendition of Rainbow Steve before being teleported back into present day. Redemption Nightmare Steve is found in the Nightmare dimension after Sabre and Rainbow Steve are teleported by the newly acquired Galaxy Steve. Galaxy Steve runs up to Nightmare Steve who is building a machine, however he seems to get scared of Galaxy Steve and throws fireballs at him and Sabre in defense. The duo then bring Rainbow Steve to destroy the machine, all the while Nightmare Steve is asking them to stop, however they don't listen and leave before Nightmare Steve can hurt them. Nightmare Steve then tries rebuilding his machine again while complaining on the trio's recent sabotage, unknown to him is that the three are tunneling beneath him, however he soon finds out and Sabre steps up to him. Sabre tells Nightmare Steve that he knows he's trying to become more powerful and that they would leave him alone if he sent them back to the overworld, but Nightmare Steve activates the machine and separates a Red Steve from him into a container while he reappears in his previous Yellow Steve form, proclaiming that he is finally free. Yellow Steve then goes on to apologize for his actions and free the Red Steve from all of his pain by destroying it. Right after this Galaxy Steve knocks him off the cliff out of confusion and Yellow Steve escapes, being found shortly after by Rainbow Steve and Sabre. Sabre still doesn't trust Yellow Steve and he allows the two to escape the Nightmare dimension through a portal he builds, choosing to stay in the Nightmare dimension and walks off into the distance. Yellow Steve later returned to Sabre and managed to freeze time by running to him at high speeds. He took Sabre to the time where he first met Rainbow Steve, although Sabre was hesitant about trying to get rid of the past by relieving memories. However, Yellow Steve shows him another location, which is revealed to be the destroyed Rainbow Town. Sabre tells Yellow Steve that reliving the past won't make him feel any better for the destruction he had spread across the world. Yellow Steve then takes Sabre back to where he confronted Void Steve and leaves him to battle. After Void Steve's death and the arrival of Origin Steve, Sabre and Galaxy Steve were imprisoned outside the timeline, where several generations passed and Yellow Steve passed away, presumably from exposure from Elemental Steve's evil energy or simply from natural causes. Yellow Steve ended up in the Spirit World where he met Rainbow Steve and Sabre again, and assisted him in getting back to the regular world. All the Steves built a portal for Sabre to leave through and watched him go as they stayed behind in the Spirit World, finally at piece. Alternative Version An alternate version of Nightmare Steve was created inside of a black hole made by Galaxy Steve, serving as Rainbow Steve's archenemy except for the fact that he's good. He encounters Rainbow Steve and Sabre fights him until he retreats and then Sabre finds out that Rainbow Steve has lost his memories and became evil. Sabre then finds Nightmare Steve and convinces him to join him and get Rainbow Steve out of the black hole. The two form a plan to trap Rainbow Steve in a machine, with Nightmare Steve luring him out and fighting him and leading him to the machine where Sabre turns it on, trapping Rainbow Steve. He helps Sabre get Rainbow Steve through the portal presumably destroying everything in the black hole, including himself. Appearance Originally Nightmare Steve was a Yellow Steve, but soon managed to absorb a Red Steve, turning his eyes red. Over time he absorbed hundreds of Steves, even merging himself with shadow stone which resulted in him gaining black markings all over his body. Personality Nightmare Steve was a sadistic, heartless, merciless, power-hungry, destructive, genocidal, murderous, and psychopathic maniac who only craved for more power so he could wreak chaos and destruction, he cared little for anyone, and likely saw the other Steves being inferior to him, which is probably what lead him to his homicidal nature. He seems to be totally remorseless and seems to be a highly arrogant megalomaniac, all he wants is power for himself, and refuses to care about the lives of anyone. Nightmare Steve could also be considered to be a kind of coward, instead of finding new ways to get around his weaknesses, he simply retreats and waits for as long as he can until he finds an opportunity to get to the trio. Nightmare Steve's most prominent tropes of his personality is how he utterly loves to find any way to ruin his victim's lives, as seen in the Steve Saga episode "LOSING RAINBOW STEVE". Where is completely annihilates the entire Rainbow Town, leaving nothing behind and using Rainbow Steve as a way to attract Sabre back into the ruins of the town so he can teleport him and continue with his plans. Despite all of this, he seemed to show genuine remorse for all of his actions when reverted back into a Yellow Steve, and even made up for it by allowing Rainbow Steve, Galaxy Steve and Sabre to leave the Nightmare dimension while he stays behind. Powers and Abilities As a Yellow Steve, Nightmare Steve is able to run at incredible speeds, and after absorbing a Red Steve he was able to conjurate fireballs and use lightning. However over the years he was able to completely warp and twist reality, allowing him to create his own dimension. Nightmare Steve is able to fly for unlimited amounts of time, teleport from any distance, and most horrifyingly, absorb entities into his own body until their souls are trapped within his body until they lose their power and fall victim to Nightmare Steve, he is also quite a cunning and intelligent individual, able to create machines to bring past enemies back to life just like Sabre. Gallery DVxrqInVQAAZ4xc.jpg|Nightmare Steve's first appearance, unbeknownst to Sabre. nightmaresabre.png Nightmarestevedeath.png|Nightmare Steve's death. Nightmarestevereturn.png|Nightmare Steve's return. Trivia *It is unknown who plays Nightmare Steve. *Steve Saga Origins sees the progression of his transformation into the nightmare people see him as today. *Considering that Nightmare Steve had quite a long story arc, retained a legacy, and returned to life ultimately show him as the main antagonist of the entire Steve Saga series, even though Elemental Steve was still had a very important part to play and that he redeemed himself. Category:Anarchist Category:Arrogant Category:Barbarian Category:Big Bads Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Collector of Souls Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Messiah Category:Deceased Category:Destroyers Category:Egotist Category:Elementals Category:Evil Creator Category:Evil from the past Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Fearmongers Category:Fighter Category:Genocidal Category:God Wannabe Category:Harbingers Category:Homicidal Category:Humanoid Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Internet Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Leader Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Mastermind Category:Minecraft Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Mongers Category:Nemesis Category:Opportunists Category:Oppressors Category:Paranormal Category:Parody/Homage Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Posthumous Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychopath Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Redeemed Category:Revived Category:Right-Hand Category:Roleplay Villains Category:Sadists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Stalkers Category:Strategic Category:Successful Category:Summoners Category:Terrorists Category:The Heavy Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Tyrants Category:Usurper Category:Vengeful Category:Video Game Villains Category:Warlords Category:Warmonger Category:Wrathful Category:Xenophobes Category:YouTube Villains